Jasmine
by Frisky-99
Summary: Gadis itu menyukai melati. Kutanam melati ketika aku merindukannya. Sungguh tak terhitung berapa banyak melati yang kutanam di taman rumahku. Jasmine...
1. Chapter 1 - Come Back (Raven&Monkey)

Chapter 1 – Come Back ..

* * *

><p><strong>Konohaaa! Konohaa!Ko-no-ha!<strong>

Orang-orang bersorak meramaikan pertandingan voli "**Kejuaraan Tingkat Nasional**"

Sang tokoh utama melakukan service telak pada arah lawan, skor 25.3.20

Konoha menang. 3-1 melawan Suna.

Teriakan dan tepuk tangan riuh dari penonton, meriah sekali.

Sasuke, sang tokoh utama, berkata "YEAHH!" atas kemenangannya. Teman-temannya bersorak gembira. Sasuke menyapu deretan penonton dengan matanya. Menghela nafas, kecewa.

'_pertama, kau tidak menonton pertandingan terakhirku'_ Sasuke tersenyum miring.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Kring kring kring kring / alarm berbunyi. 07:00

Sasuke membuka mata, menguceknya sesekali. Lalu menghela nafas.

"sasuke, cepatlah bangun!"

Mikoto, ibunya membangunkan, membuka jendela kamar

"kau sudah tahu belum?" ibunya bertanya

Sasuke sesekali bersin "apa?"

Mikoto tersenyum tipis menyebutkan nama "Namikaze Naruko"

Mata sasuke membulat. Apa katanya? Gadis itu kembali? Atas dasar apa? Gadis itu sudah terlempar jauh setahun yang lalu.

"bersikap baiklah padanya, sasuke. Ibu dengar dia sakit"

"cih, sakit? Sakit hati maksudnya?" sasuke memdengus, membuang muka

"hiiihh, kau salah. Yang sakit hati itu DIRIMU!" mikoto tersenyum mengejek, dan melenggang pergi menuju dapur. Meninggalkan sasuke yang bersemu merah, macam tomat kesukaannya.

Bagaimana mungkin ada seorang Ibu yang senang sekali memojokkan anaknya -_-

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

* * *

><p>KONOHA, SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL<p>

.

U

Kelas 3-A

chiha Sasuke, kapten voli, jenius. A-class

Nara Shikamaru, anggota voli, jenius. A-class

Sabaku Gaara, ketua osis, jenius, maniak pasir. A-class

Inuzuka Kiba, pecinta anjing, pintar. A-class

Aburame Shino, pecinta serangga, pandai. A-class

.

Kelimanya berasal dari A-class. Dimana selalu dituntut "nilai sempurna" sebagai patokannya.

Kelimanya berjalan berkelompok, para siswa siswi yang lain hanya menatap kagum, ada yang berteriak memanggil nama kelimanya, dll

Saat ini, A-class hanya terdapat 9 anggota. Awalnya 10. Seimbang antara laki-laki dan perempuan. A-class sangat mewah sekali, fasilitasnya memuaskan. Kau bisa menonton televisi, berenang sesukamu, tidur sepuasnya. Asal ingat "Nilai harus Sempurna" atau kau akan di tendang dari kelas ini. Begitulah Slogannya.

A -class

.

Sudah ada Hyuuga Hinata, Tenten, Yamanaka Ino, dan Sabaku Temari yang sedang sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing.

SREET/pintu terbuka

"ah sasuke, selamat ya atas kemenangannya. Kau keren sekali, kami berada di bangku depan kemarin" ino menatap penuh binar dimatanya.

"Hn" begitu saja jawabannya. Ino pundung, kembali pada aktivitas sebelumnya. Binar dimatanya menghilang entah kemana.

Sasuke dkk (dan kawan kawan) mulai melakukan aktivitas masing-masing seperti biasanya.

Kiba dengan anjingnya, yang ia gendong didalam tas. Shino dengan bermacam-macam serangganya didalam toples. Gaara dengan koleksi pasirnya. Shikamaru hanya tidur di sofa, dan Sasuke yang menatap langit dari bingkai jendela dekat komputernya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

Hening...

Hening...

Mencekat...

Hening...

Hinata membuka tutup mulutnya, ragu mengatakan sesuatu "A-a-anoo..."

Semua mata tertuju pada gadis pemalu ini, kecuali Shikamaru yang sudah tidur mendengkur sejak tadi.

"kudengar naru-chan akan kembali ke konoha" hinata memainkan kedua jarinya

Tenten, Ino, danTemari yang sedari tadi bertampang masam dan bosan, menunggu Kakashi-sensei yang tidak kunjung datang, berubah cerah. 'Akhirnya dia kembali' batin mereka kompak. Begitupun dengan Gaara, Kiba dan Shino. Shikamaru yang tidak tahu apapun. Dan sasuke yang kacau sendiri. Antara senang, marah, lega, dan "entah kenapa aku tidak terkejut" gumamnya

.

Kakashi-sensei sungguh datang terlambat. Pelajaran dimulai sebentar, dan hanya di beri sebuah tugas. Yare-yare, guru ini selalu seperti itu.

.

BREAK...

KRING...

Suasana di A-class ramai sekali. Kiba dan Gaara bermain game, sisanya hanya berteriak mendukung keduanya. Tenten ber "ugh. ah. bug" saat melihat avatar Kiba dipukuli, dan membuat Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat betapa payahnya Kiba. Dan Gaara nyengir. Shikamaru menguap malas, dan Sasuke sibuk dengan gadgetnya, tidak peduli.

SREET/tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Siapa yang datang?/ keramaian terhenti, menatap kaget sosok sang pembuka pintu,

Errr, biar ku deskripsikan apa yang Sasuke dkk lihat :

Perban dikepala, seorang gadis, tatapan kesal dimatanya, ekspresi cemberut, rambut kuning panjang yang di ikat ke atas (sedikit berantakan), jaket orange, celana jeans pendek selutut, dan tas gendong berwarna hitam.

"Yo" gadis itu mengangkat tangannya, menyapa.

Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten terkikik geli memegangi perut. Shikamaru yang sejak tadi menguap menahan kantuk, tiba-tiba hilang seketika. Gaara, Kiba, dan Shino melotot tidak percaya. Temari geleng-geleng kepala.

Dan Sasuke?

Ah jangan ditanya, dia selalu berada di barisan terdepan kalau soal gadis berambut kuning satu ini.

"hey monyet kuning, kenapa dengan penampilanmu?" melirik dari atas ke bawah, berantakan

"habis berkelahi" membuang muka

Seisi ruangan langsung ber HAAHHH? "AHAHAHAHAHAHA"

1

2

3

"Aku datang bukan untuk di tertawakan, hei!" naruko kesal

"ah maaf, maaf. Naru, kapan kau kembali?" Ino bertanya, disertai anggukan yang lain. Kecuali sasuke, cukup dalam hati saja ia mengangguk.

"Aku baru sampai, ibu menyuruhku mengambil seragam di sekolah"

Yang lain ber OH ria

"Nee naru, apa alasanmu kembali ke konoha?" hinata bertanya

"melihat kakakku yang baru saja melahirkan" singkatnya, melirik Sasuke dengan ekor matanya

"tapi... kau akan tinggal kan?" hinata ragu bertanya

"ten—"

"tentu saja kan, karna itu ia ingin meminta kembali seragamnya" Sasuke menatap naruko penuh dengan intimidasi

Teman-temannya yang lain sadar akan hal itu, namun ini bukan pertama kalinya. Dengan kata lain 'sudah biasa'. Bukankah hal yang sering terjadi, akan menjadi biasa dan tidak ada artinya? Ya begitulah.

'_kedua, kau pergi dan datang sesukamu'_

Tak ada yang tahu, jika setiap malam, entah berapa kali Sasuke bermimpi tentang gadis bernama Naruko ini.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Hari minggu, libur sekolah, libur mandi, Yeaaahhh ...

Setidaknya begitulah yang ada didalam otak gagak Sasuke (naru selalu mengejeknya dengan sebutan itu)

Pagi ini, naruko terpaksa datang (catat : Terpaksa) ke kediaman keluarga Uchiha, kalau bukan karna perintah ibunya untuk mengantarkan undangan pesta atas lahirnya bayi mungil bernama "menma", hasil gabungan dari 2 spesies berbeda. Ya, kakak sasuke, Uchiha Itachi menikah dengan kakak naruko, Namikaze Kyuubi 2 tahun yang lalu. Sehingga membuat kedekatan dari kedua keluarga bertambah erat!

.

Berdirilah Naruko didepan gerbang kediaman Uchiha, menekan-nekan bel dengan malas. Penampilannya tak jauh berbeda dengan beberapa waktu yang lalu, hanya tidak memakai perban di kepala. Namun kecantikannya tidak berkurang sedikitpun.

Gerbang terbuka secara otomatis.

"Tchh! Uchiha seperti kacang lupa kulit" gerutunya

Kediaman Uchiha saat ini menggunakan tema modern, sepertinya direnovasi setahun yang lalu. Berbeda dengan kediaman Namikaze yang bertemakan tradisional jepang.

Naruko celingak-celinguk kesana kemari, banyak yang berubah selama ia pergi. Dan tentu saja, perubahan selalu ada. Misal, tanaman bunga melati yang dulu pernah ia tanam bersama kak itachi, sudah semakin lebat. Dan, bertambah banyak disudut taman, atau bahkan bisa dibilang, taman seluas ini penuh dengan bunga melati. Pertanyaannya : siapa yang menanam sebanyak ini?

.

Sasuke, membuka jendela kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2, memicingkan mata melihat warna kuning bergerak-gerak di bawah sana.

Mengusap mata "Monyet?" matanya melotot kaget. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, sasuke langsung terjun ke kamar mandi. Mengingat ia belum mandi sejak tadi. Poor Sasuke!

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Sasuke menuruni tangga... menuju ruang tamu. Mikoto dan Naruko tengah berbincang seru sekali, sesekali naruko tertawa memegangi perut, dan mikoto mengelus-ngelus perutnya sendiri. Sasuke menatap aneh, mungkin permicaraan perempuan, laki-laki tak perlu tahu.

"ah sasuke? kemarilah" mikoto tersenyum penuh arti. Sasuke berjalan sok cool ke arahnya.

"gagak yang telat mandi, hm" ejeknya

"araa.. sasuke langsung mandi ketika melihatmu dihalaman depan lho haha" mikoto tertawa geli.

"Ha?" naruko cengo

"Ibu! Jangan mengarang" sasuke mengelak. Naruko mulai membicarakan hal lain

"Bi, bunga melatinya indah"

Mikoto melirik Sasuke "Ah, iya kan. Kau suka itu?"

"Iya bi, aku sangat suka" naruko nyengir

Sasuke bernafas lega. Ibunya tidak memberitahu.

'_ketiga, kutanam bunga melati setiap merindukanmu'_

"Naru, sebentar, bibi ambilkan jus jeruk untukmu" mikoto pergi menuju dapur

Naruko mengangguk, pandangannya beralih pada tempat sampah yang tergeletak 3 meter dari ruang tamu. Naruko berniat untuk membersihkannya 'ya daripada berduaan dengan si gagak ini' begitulah pikirnya.

Sasuke tidak peduli dan malah menonton tv. Namun sesekali melirik ke belakang.

Alangkah menyesalnya seorang Namikaze Naruko, telah menghampiri tempat sampah itu. Dengan sangat kecewa, ia melihat kotak mainan yang ia berikan pada Sasuke 7 tahun yang lalu, apa artinya kalau sudah ada ditempat sampah? "BUANG" itulah yang ada dipikirannya. Ia duduk mematung.

Mikoto datang membawa nampan berisi jus jeruk dan jus tomat.

"Aku pulang saja" naruko berlari keluar rumah

"EH?" Sasuke dan Mikoto terkejut. Tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Mikoto melirik ke arah Sasuke, bertanya ada apa. Tapi percuma, Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahu. Dan entah kenapa, kaki Sasuke bergerak sendiri dan mengejarnya.

Mikoto melihat tempat sampah, menghela nafas. Betapa bodohnya anak itu. Kotak mainan yang kemarin tidak sengaja terjatuh. Belum juga di ambil.

"Tanpa sadar aku mempunyai anak yang sangat ceroboh. Hmm" mikoto memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pusing. Tangan satunya memegang nampan dan meletakkannya dimeja, lalu meminum keduanya, sekaligus. Kesal dengan kecerobohan anaknya. Untung tidak stres.

.

Gerbang kediaman Uchiha terbuka, Naruko berlari tanpa peduli Sasuke yang mengejarnya.

SREET/ Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang. Naruko menghentikan larinya, kaget.

"A-apa yang k-kau lakukan, gagak bodoh?" Naruko meronta-ronta minta di lepaskan. Dan di kabulkan.

Naruko berbalik "hei otak gagak! Apa maksudnya, hah?"

'_kumohon jangan pergi, bahkan walau hanya memalingkan wajahmu dariku, jangan pernah'_

"SA-SU-KE! Jawab aku!" naruko mulai geram

'_ya ampun.. kenapa selalu tidak berjalan lancar saat sedang bersamamu' _ sasuke tersenyum miris

"HEI IDIOT! Ada apa dengan senyum menjijikkanmu itu? Katakan sesuatu!" wajah naruko memanas, emosinya meluap. Enak saja dia main peluk.

"Naruko .."

Sasuke memanggil namanya, berarti ia serius. Naruko diam, mendengarkan.

"Masuklah dulu, kalau mau pulang, aku antar. Jangan sendirian" Sasuke menarik tangan mungil dalam genggamannya.

"Eh?"

"Aku ambil mobil dulu—eh tidak, aku ambil sepedaku"

Naruko mengangguk polos. Macam orang bodoh diseret kemanapun ia mau

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Naruko menyetir sepeda, sedikit berkelak kelok ia kendalikan, ototnya masih kaku. Karna sudah lama tidak naik sepeda seperti ini. Naruko masih sedikit kesal soal kotak mainan tadi, tapi ia memilih untuk melupakannya.

"hah, sekarang aku mengerti betapa sulitnya mengendalikan sesuatu"

Sasuke datar-datar saja "cukup pegang setirnya dengan benar, dan jangan mengeluh, karna aku yang mengkayuh sepedanya" katanya malas

TEREEEEENGGGG!

AHA! Naruko baru menyadari situasinya. Baiklah, sejak awal ia memang tidak mau mengkayuh sepeda, melelahkan, membuat otot kaki tidak nyaman. Jadi ia mempunyai ide seperti ini : "Gagak, aku didepan, kau dibelakang ya" naruko menunjuk sepeda.

Sasuke mengangguk, merasa di untungkan.

"dengan kata lain, aku pegang setirnya, kau yang mengkayuh sepedanya!" naruko berlagak jadi komandan

HAA? Mood Sasuke langsung turun/ down

Bagaimana dengan Naruko?

Wah, dia mengoceh disepanjang jalan, tidak memikirkan orang di belakangnya yang mulai berkedut-kedut menahan marah

.

'_ya salah siapa tidak pakai mobil, haha' _

.

'_ya setidaknya bisa berlama-lama denganmu, hm'_

.

Seolah batin mereka saling menyahut satu sama lain ...

.

Raven&Monkey

.

Pagi yang indah, burung merpati beterbangan, harum bunga melati tercemar disapu angin, halaman belakang kurang lebih seperempat hektar, hampir penuh sesak oleh bunga melati. Matahari pagi terasa hangat, menghangatkan setiap orang yang berlalu lalang sibuk mendekorasi ruangan. Kediaman Namikaze begitu ramai, pesta perayaan kelahiran Menma akan jadi besok. Rencananya, hari ini akan ada pemotretan foto keluarga yang baru, setahun lalu mereka juga melakukan pemotretan foto keluarga sebelum naruko pergi ke Amerika. Kali ini, keluarga Namikaze dan Uchiha akan berfoto bersama menjadi sebuah keluarga besar.

Kushina telah menyiapkan gaun putih cantik untuk putrinya, Naruko. Walau kushina ingin membelikan gaun yang lebih terlihat mewah, namun ia tahu putrinya lebih suka yang _simple. _Bahkan jika diperintah untuk memakai baju laki-laki, pasti Naruko langsung menyanggupinya. Kushina bergidik ngeri, gaun ini jauh lebih baik daripada harus melihat putrinya memakai jas Minato, sang suami.

.

"Gagak?" sapa Naruko, menuruni tangga dengan celana levis pendek dan baju longgarnya. Sasuke mendengus.

"Monyet?" sahutnya, mendudukkan diri di sofa, senyaman mungkin. Angkat kaki, so cool.

"Gagak duduk di sofa" naruko berjalan menuju dapur, tak peduli

"Monyet pergi ke dapur, hn" sasuke menunggu, tak ada tanggapan. Ya sudahlah

Terdapat kesenangan tersendiri saat saling mengejek, yang kalah adalah orang yang tidak bisa membalas ejekan. Lalu, apa kali ini Sasuke menang? Anggap saja iya, karna Naruko tidak membalas ejekan tadi. Namun mengapa, sepertinya Sasuke tidak puas? –tak tahu-

.

Keluarga Uchiha berkumpul di kediaman Namikaze seperti yang dijanjikan sebelumnya. Sasuke menatap sekitar tempatnya berada. Tradisional sekali, hiasan dindingnya pun sangat kental dengan sejarah. Entah semahal apa harganya. Tak terbayangkan. Ya, walau keluarga Uchiha tidak kalah hebatnya.

.

Itachi dan Kyuubi datang dengan menggendong bayinya. Akhirnya sang tokoh utama dari acara ini telah datang. Itachi dan Kyuubi sudah siap dengan pakaian serba putihnya. Aura keibuan mencuat dari senyuman Kyuubi. Dan bayi mungil yang sedang tertidur, sangat lucu sekali.

Naruko bersandar pada pembatas tangga, menatap kedua kakaknya dan tersenyum tipis. Setelah setahun, ia baru bisa bertemu langsung dengan kakak tampan dan cantiknya itu. Sebagai balasan, kedua kakaknya itu melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Naruko nyengir

Kushina dan Mikoto mulai mengurus masalah pakaian yang akan di pakai untuk foto keluarga.

Mikoto menyuruh sasuke untuk memanggil ayahnya supaya bersiap. Kushina melambaikan tangannya pada naruko, menandakan hal serupa _'panggil ayahmu'_ dan disertai anggukan oleh Naruko.

.

Didepan cermin besar, sosok tuan putri berputar-putar dengan gaunnya ...

"Lihat naru. Kau cantik sekali" kushina tersenyum. Naruko mengembungkan pipinya, malu.

Polesan wajah yang natural, dengan lipstik tipis di bibir. Naruko melihat dirinya dicermin _'ah, aku terlihat langsing meski makan banyak'_

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran putrinya, kushina mencubit pipi Naruko "meski kau terlihat langsing, jaga pola makanmu, jangan berlebih. Ya ampun, makanan apa saja yang kau makan selama di Amerika. Beratmu naik 2 kilo"

Lagi-lagi Naruko mengembungkan pipinya, merajuk. Lalu beralih pada cermin.

Rambut yellow terurai rapi dilipat ke kanan, juga flower crown di atas kepala, sungguh seperti seorang princess _'aku imut'_

SREET/Seorang pemuda dengan setelan putih yang pas dibadan, membuka tirai.

Naruko dan Kushina menoleh, Sasuke terpesona melihat 'monyet'nya yang sangat cantik. _'cantik sekali'_

Kushina ber-deham.

"A-anu, semuanya sudah siap bi" Sasuke memalingkan pandangannya _'Sial, jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya'_

Kushina mengulum senyum saat melihat Sasuke yang salah tingkah.

'_Ternyata gagak bisa sekeren ini, hihi'_ Naruko terkekeh geli, menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Ruang pemotretan telah siap, kamera dlsr, penyangga (tripot), lampu pencahayaan, payung. Kursi warna emas untuk 8 orang.

Pemotretan pertama berlangsung cepat, ditengah ada Itachi dan Kyuubi yang menggendong Menma, disamping berjejer rapi, Ayah, Ibu. Dan disisi paling samping kanan dan kiri, Sasuke dan Naruko. Semua tersenyum kepada kamera. Bahkan Sasuke juga bisa senyum ^_^

Setelah beberapa sesi selanjutnya, tibalah pada sesi yang terakhir.

"Sasuke, Naruko, hanya kalian yang belum foto berdua. Cepatlah, setelah ini, kita akan berkunjung ke kebun binatang milik Itachi" kata Fugaku, merapikan jasnya.

Itachi sejak kecil memang sangat suka binatang, tidak heran dia menjadi pemilik dari kebun binatang terkenal di konoha.

'_Sasuke, kau ini suram sekali, suka kabur dari masalah, seperti burung gagak, hahaha' Itachi usia 10 tahun tertawa mengejek adiknya_

'_Dari pada dia, menyilaukan' Sasuke, bocah usia 5 tahun menunjuk teman sebaya-nya_

_Naruko mendengus._

'_Ah, Naruko, kau tidak hanya menyilaukan, tapi juga lincah, seperti monyet' lagi-lagi Itachi mengejek_

_Sasuke menahan tawa._

'_Tapi Gagak dan Monyet itu adalah binatang kesukaan ku loh'_

'_Benarkah?' Naruko berbinar-binar menatap Itachi_

_Sasuke berdecak pinggang_

Flashback masa lalu, kali ini kita tahu, bahwa Itachi adalah dalang dari semua ini, hohoho. Baiklah. Poor Itachi!

Hari ini ada event tertentu dalam rangka perayaan kelahiran Menma. Sasuke dan Naruko saling pandang, mendengus satu sama lain, berjalan ogah-ogahan didepan kamera. Mereka mulai merapikan posisi, sesekali sang fotografer memperbaiki.

KLIK! "kalian berdua terlalu kaku, merapatlah"

Keduanya saling pandang, menyeret kakinya yang tidak mau digerakkan. Mulai sedikit lebih dekat. Mencoba tersenyum satu sama lain.

KLIK! "cobalah senatural mungkin, jangan seperti terpaksa"

Merubah gaya.

KLIK! "jangan seperti itu ekspresinyaaaa"

Berkali-kali mengulang, Sasuke jadi sebal sendiri, begitupun Naruko. Ditengah aksi mereka, naruko tanpa sengaja menginjak sepatu Sasuke.

"hei monyet, jangan menginjakku!"

"HAHH?" pura-pura tidak dengar

Situasi kacau, Itachi mulai prihatin kepada sang fotografer yang tampaknya berusaha untuk lebih sabar lagi. Mikoto dan Kushina entah sedang membicarakan apa. Fugaku dan Minato sudah keluar entah kemana.

"Oh, kau seharusnya pakai kostum monyet saja ya, supaya bisa santai berpose" ejeknya

"Hah? Jadi kau mau pakai kostum gagak?"

Keduanya membuang muka. Kyuubi menyikut Itachi. Itachi nyengir, sedikit menyesal telah mengajari mereka berkata 'gagak dan monyet'

Yah walau bagaimanapun, 'sama sekali tidak keren' begitulah kata Kyuubi

Sang fotografer mulai kehabisan kesabaran, menarik tangan Sasuke menuju pinggang Naruko. Keduanya terkejut. HAH?

Kemudian sang fotografer dengan cepat mengambil kamera, dan KLIK! Selesai!

Hasilnya adalah senatural mungkin, tangan Sasuke yang memeluk pinggang Naruko dari belakang, menatap Naruko yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Dengan Naruko yang kaget, spontan memegang tangan Sasuke minta segera dilepaskan, dan reflek menatap mata Sasuke, mengangkat kepalanya ke samping, ke arah mata Sasuke. Saling pandang dan bertanya melalui sorotan mata _'Apa-apaan ini?'_

WAW, Kushina dan Mikoto bertepuk tangan, di ikuti lainnya. Sungguh amazing!

Itachi melihat hasil fotonya, ber 'woah-woah' dalam hati. Melihat itu, semakin kuatlah kesimpulan Itachi selama ini, bahwa _'Sasuke menyukai Naruko'_

Itachi melirik ke arah kedua ibunya, Kushina dan Mikoto mengangguk, bersorak dalam hati. Sorak-sorak bergembiraaaaaa

.

Sasuke dan Naruko mulai canggung satu sama lain. Banyak menghindar jika bertemu, mengalihkan perhatian ketika saling pandang. Kejadian yang baru saja terjadi membuat mereka enggan untuk bertegur sapa. Malu, mungkin.

Hei! Membuat keduanya tersiksa tidak bisa saling memaki, oh seseorang, tolonglah mereka berdua!

Doa dikabulkan.

Itachi datang dengan senyum cerahnya, memeluk Sasuke dan Naruko.

"hey ayolah, kalian berdua kenapa? Hahaha"

"apaan kak, tidak lucu" Sasuke dan Naruko bersamaan.

OHOHOHO

"hei, kalian ini saling suka ya?" tanya Itachi

"TIDAK!" jawab mereka berdua kompak

'_Justru karna aku menyukainya, perasaan aneh ini muncul'_ batin Sasuke

"kalau tidak, kenapa sikap kalian seperti ini?"

Ah iya.

"itu si gagak!"

"heh monyet! Apa maksudmu!"

"Ah, ah, sudahlah. Ayo cepat kalian berganti pakaian. Mobil sudah siap pergi" Itachi mengacak rambut keduanya. Dan pergi keluar. Bersiul senang.

"Aaahhh" Naruko mengeluh, flower crown di kepalanya tidak bisa lepas.

"hah kau ini, biar ku bantu"

"Huuuuu Sasuke! kau malah tambah membuatnya kacau!"

"ya mau bagaimana lagi, kau _sih _yang tidak mau diam"

"aku ke kamar saja!" Naruko berlari memegangi kepala.

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Menuju ruang ganti.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Itachi dan Kyuubi memimpin didepan, memasuki sektor binatang berbisa. Di ikuti Mikoto, Fugaku, Kushina, dan Minato. Sasuke dan Naruko di belakang. Melihat-lihat sekitar.

Itachi memanggil Sasuke dan Naruko. "Ikut aku."

10 menit menunggu, akhirnya Itachi datang membawa sesuatu.

"kalian berdua, ambil ini" itachi melemparkan seikat buah pisang dan setoples makanan burung pada Sasuke.

"untuk?" tanya Naruko

"bantu aku memberi makan binatang yang ada disana, ayo"

Keduanya mengikuti itachi. Mengekor

Se ekor monyet menggelantung kesana kemari di dalam kandang yang besar, disampingnya, ada burung walet dalam sangkar kecil, juga ada burung gagak yang hinggap di ranting kecil didalam kandang yang sedang.

Sasuke dan Naruko ber huaaaaa

"kalian berdua, jangan lupa untuk memberi mereka makan. Aku harus mengecek bagian sana. Mengerti?"

Keduanya mengangguk.

.

20 menit kemudian. Itachi datang.

"Bagaimana?" tanya nya

"semua beres" naruko mengacungkan jempolnya.

Sasuke?

"Hn" mengangguk

Itachi tersenyum jahil "kalian memberi makan binatang yang mana?"

"Gagak"

"Monyet

Jawab mereka bersamaan. Sasuke dan Naruko saling pandang, tidak suka. "kau jangan mengikutiku!" naruko menunjuk nunjuk Sasuke. "Kau yang ikut-ikutan!"

"oi oi, kalian berdua. Tadi kalian apa?"

"Gagak"/"Monyet"

Keduanya saling melotot tak mau kalah.

Itachi nyengir "Kalian apa?"

"Gagak!" kata Sasuke lantang

"Monyet!" Naruko tak mau kalah

Hening...

Hening...

"BHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" itachi tertawa terbahak-bahak, memegangi perut. Lihatlah! Kedua bocah itu mengaku sendiri kalau mereka adalah Monyet dan Gagak!

HAH?

Sasuke dan Naruko baru menyadarinya, saling pandang, menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal, tersenyum miring dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. Malu

'_Astaga, apa yang kulakukan' _Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Itachi tetap tertawa. Naruko mengutuk dirinya sendiri, mengangkat tangan kirinya, melihat jam. Pukul 09:30

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Disisi lain, A-class. Pukul 09:30. BREAK.

.

"Ada yang tahu, dimana gagak dan monyet hari ini?" kiba mengelus bulu anjingnya, Akamaru dengan malas. Mungkin bagi orang yang tidak mengerti, mereka akan tertawa dengan pertanyaan Kiba dan berkata 'tentu saja ada di kebun binatang'

Yang lain mulai bertanya-tanya, apalagi Ino dan Tenten yang sejak pukul 7 pagi sudah mencari-cari mereka berdua. Bilang, 'aku tidak menemukan mereka di atas pohon, tidak ada di bawah batu' dan lain sebagainya. Tentu saja mereka tidak ada disitu.

Gaara yang sedari tadi sibuk mencampur berbagai warna pasir, mulai angkat bicara.

"mereka sedang ada acara, tak perlu di khawatirkan"

Kiba dan Tenten mendekat ke arah Gaara, yang lain menengok "bukankah acaranya besok? Seharusnya mereka masuk hari ini, iya kan?"

Gaara menjauhkan wajahnya, merasa risih. "setahuku, ada event di kebun bintang milik kak Itachi. Mungkin saat ini mereka disana"

"Aaaaaahhh, haha biarkan saja" kata Ino

"ya, biarkan saja. Mereka berdua sedang mengunjungi spesiesnya" Shino membuka mulut.

"Haha, benar juga kau!" yang lain tertawa

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Dalam waktu yang bersamaan, Sasuke dan Naruko sedang berusaha menenangkan dan menjinaknya se ekor kucing liar, salah satu dari event yang ada.

Kucingnya kabur meninggalkan mereka berdua. Mereka pun berlarian mengejar, tak kunjung di dapat.

Waktu habis, mereka berdua kalah.

Itachi menepuk jidat, 'adik dari pemilik kebun binatang terkenal, tidak dapat menaklukan se ekor kucing.' Mungkin begitulah yang dipikirkan oleh para tamu undangan yang tertawa melihat tingkah kedua adiknya.

.

Naruko duduk bersandar dengan nafas yang tidak teratur, Sasuke datang membawa handuk dan minuman dingin, membaginya.

"Terima kasih"

Mereka duduk bersandar pada pagar pembatas antara kandang monyet dan gagak yang sebelumnya. Astaga, banyak sekali spesies itu disini. Ya maklumi sajalah, pemiliknya sangat menyukai kedua binatang ini. Bahkan mempunyai adik yang mirip dengan keduanya, haha. Itachi, hidupmu konyol!

'_Entah kenapa, si gagak terlihat lebih baik' _ Naruko curi-curi pandang

Sasuke melirik '_Apa dia takut-takut padaku sekarang?'_

.

'_YAH, APA PEDULIKU' _ batin keduanya kompak, meminum isi botol air mineral sampai habis.

To be Continued


	2. Chapter 2 - Still The Same (Confession)

Chap 3 – Confession

.

"Heh monyet. Apa apaan kau ini! Main pukul seenaknya!"

"Kau yang apa apaan!"

"Dasar monyet kuning!"

"Gagak!"

"Senter berjalan"

"Mati lampu!"

"Berisik"

"Muka tembok!"

"Kauuu!"

"Sudah sudah cukup! Apa apann ini!" Kakashi menggebrak meja di sampingnya.

Seisi kelas yang hanya ada 10 penghuni, termasuk dua orang yang entah kenapa masih saling memandang tajam tak kunjung berhenti. Membuat sang guru harus campur tangan untuk melerai pertengkaran siswanya yang seperti anak kecil.

"Sensei! Jelas-jelas gagak ini salah, kenapa sensei diam saja?"

"Cukup! Kalian berdua sama sama salah!"

"Aku tidak terima" Sahut sasuke dengan santai. Dan di balas tatapan menusuk oleh Naruko di sampingnya.

Hell yeah, mana mungkin dia yang salah? Jelas2 pemuda raven itu yang memulai pertengkaran. Ia yakin Gaara dan Kiba sangat sependapat dengannya. Heh? Gaara dan Kiba? Yups. Karna mereka berdualah saksi mata atas kasus pencurian yang dilakukan sasuke terhadapnya.

"Kau pencuri pulpen! Cepat kembalikan, aku harus mencatat!"

"Aku tidak mencurinya" balasnya enteng, seolah tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali pada Naruko di sampingnya dan juga pada teman2nya yg sudah mulai bertanya tanya kapan pelajaran akan di lanjutkan. Lain lagi shikamaru, dia sudah tertidur sejak tadi. Dan lelap sekali. Kakashi menghela nafas, keadaan kelas menjadi kacau.

"Baiklah sasuke, kau tidak mencuri. Kau hanya mengambil tanpa sepengetahuan pemiliknya."

"Tap-"

"Tidak ada tapi tapian, sekarang berdiri di depan kelas sampai jam pulang!" Sasuke menelan ludahnya sendiri. Horor. Demi nama uchihanya dia bersumpah tidak akan mencuri pulpen lagi.

Naruko nyengir memperhatikan pergerakan sasuke menuju lokasi hukumannya. Kemudian cengiran itu bertambah lebar, tangannya merogoh saku roknya dan mengambil sebuah benda bernama 'ponsel' Kemudian "klik" Foto tersimpan. Teman2nya hanya geleng2 pasrah. Sudah biasaaaaa... bahkan sejak sekolah dasar. Yah walau masih imut2 waktu itu. Sekarang? Tidak ada imutnya sama sekali. Begitulah pikir mereka kompak. .

Seperti perintah kakashi-sensei yang seperti sebuah vonis hukum di telinga seorang uchiha sasuke, akhirnya bel pulang berbunyi. Yah, walau ia harus jadi bahan tontonan seisi sekolah. Ada juga yang berteriak histeris melihat sang idola di keluarkan dari kelas, ada yang tertawa sampai menangis dari saking bahagianya. Siapa? Tentu saja naruko dan kawan kawannya. Membuat sasuke membuang muka berkali kali. Apalagi saat guru guru yang melihatnya menahan tawa. Ugh! .

"Bagaimana hukumannya?" Naruko senyum mengejek

"Baik"

Naruko mengerutkan dahinya, bukan jawaban seperti itu yang ia harapkan

"Bukankah seharusnya kau senang" kata naruko yang berjalan pelan di samping sasuke

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau suka di perhatikan kan? Pfft"

"Itu berbeda dengan menjadi pusat perhatian, dasar monyet!" Sasuke menjitak kepala monyet aka naruko di sampingnya. Membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan tajam yang mematikan. Sebelum Naruko membalas jitakan, sasuke berlari seperti orang kesetanan, takut sekali di kejar monyet. .

'Lagi pula, yang ku maksud adalah, aku suka saat kau memperhatikanku' Ia membatin di tengah larinya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bagaimana harimu hari ini?" Mikoto menyapa dengan senyum di bibirnya, menuangkan segelas air dingin untuk sang anak.

"Hn" sasuke membalas senyum sang ibu. Lalu meneguk air dinginnya.

"Itachi bilang, Menma sudah bisa bicara dengan benar"

"Benarkah?"

"Hm. Balita sepertinya benar benar jujur sekali pada perasaannya" lagi lagi sang ibu tersenyum.

"Ibu pikir hanya seorang balita saja yang bisa jujur? Hn" sasuke mendengus tidak suka. Merasa tersindir sekali. "Lalu kapan kau akan jujur pada Naruko?"

"..."

"Ibu yakin dia juga merasakan hal yang sama"

"..."

"Jangan bilang kau taku-"

"Tidak. Dia tidak perlu tau"

"Jangan berpatok pada kalimat novel roman picisan yang sering kau baca" suara lembut itu berputar seperti kaset rusak di telinga sasuke.

Sasuke tersedak. Baiklah, ia akui akhir akhir ini suka sekali membaca novel roman. Dan kalimat favoritnya adalah : _aku mencintaimu tanpa harus memberitahumu_

HEI. DIMANA MANA KALAU CINTA YA HARUS DI UNGKAPKAN? Begitulah pemikiran seorang Uchiha Mikoto.

"Sudahlah bu. Selamat sore. Aku mandi dulu" Mikoto lagi lagi tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ke esokan harinya, A-Class ramai. Bahkan pintu masuk sudah di halangi oleh banyaknya orang yang menonton. Naruko yang sedang kesal karna berangkat bersama dengan sasuke-perintah ibunya- karna tidak bisa mengantar, jadilah menyuruhnya untuk menumpang pada sasuke yang sedang berjalan santai di belakangnya sedangkan langkah kakinya sendiri sudah bergerak cepat ingin tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam kelasnya. Terburu buru ...

"Hei ada apa ini?"

"Anuu Naru-hime, di dalam sedang-"

"Panco?" Sasuke membeo shock di belakangnya

"Hah?" Begitupun dengan gadis monyet di sampingnya.

Mereka pun mulai berusaha untuk masuk ke dalam kelas, beberapa orang ada yang saling sikut. Berusaha melihat. Setelah sukses masuk, Naruko langsung menjitak kepala Kiba dan Shino dengan keras. Membuat mereka mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kalian pergilah! Sebentar lagi bel masuk!" Teriak sasuke pada para 'penonton' di depan kelasnya.

Naruko menatap keduanya nyalang "AKU TANYA APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!" Seisi kelas mematung, termasuk Sasuke yang baru saja selesai dengan urusannya, menutup pintu dan jendela kelas. Gaara menutup telinganya sedangkan Shino memalingkan wajahnya tak sudi memandang Kiba. Begitupun sebaliknya.

"Anjingnya memakan seranggaku"

"Sudah ku bilang akan ku ganti! Lagipula akamaru sakit perut saat memakan seranggamu!"

"Kau!-"

"Cukup!" Gaara bersuara

... hening ...

"Shino, seranggamu itu suka masuk ke dalam pasirku se enaknya saja. Dan kau Kiba, anjingmu juga sering menumpahkan pasirku. Tapi aku tidak masalah karna aku menganggap kalian teman. Kita di kelas ini sama2 membawa barang berharga kita. Jika ada suatu hal yg buruk terjadi. Maka itu salahmu sendiri tidak bisa menjaga dengan baik."

Shino dan Kiba hanya diam menatap tangan kanannya masing masing yang terlihat memar dan merah. Baiklah, adu panco memang bukan solusi terbaik. Naruko menatap takjub ke arah Gaara, sungguh punya wibawa yang tinggi. Pantas saja terpilih menjadi ketua osis.

"Ahem" Sasuke berdeham. Tidak suka. Cemburu.

"Kakashi-sensei datang" lanjutnya.

Mungkin akan banyak orang yang merasa heran. Kenapa guru pengajar di A-Class hanya Kakashi saja? Jawabannya simple. Kakashi adalah orang yang jenius, dia bisa mengajar mata pelajaran apapun. Dan Kakashi memang khusus di tugaskan mengajar di satu kelas saja.

Hinata dan Tenten yang sejak tadi duduk di sofa kemudian melompat ke arah bangkunya masing-masing.

Kakashi membuka pintu. Langkah kakinya menimbulkan bunyi di lantai kayu bawahnya. .

"Ku dengar ada kasus di kelas ini" Seisi kelas menelan ludah.

Bagaimana jika mereka di hukum? Kakashi sensei terkenal akan kekejamannya dalam menghukum orang. Beberapa contoh tanyakan saja pada Sasuke dan Naruko yang sering menerima hukuman dahsyat itu. (Note : Hukuman yang sangat memalukan setahun yang lalu)

"Tapi yasudahlah.. di lihat dari wajah kalian, tampaknya sudah sangat menyesal" liriknya ke arah Shino dan Kiba.

Bernafas lega. Selamat.

Kakashi berdiri di belakang meja, bertumpu pada kedua tangannya.

"Besok kita akan merubah tatanan kelas ini" pandangannya menyapu ke arah sekeliling.

Naruko yang duduk bersama Sasuke -dekat dengan meja guru- hanya saling menatap, bingung. Begitupun dengan yang lain. Besok minggu.

"Kita akan membersihkan kelas dan mendekorasinya sebagus mungkin. Sebentar lagi akan ada lomba kelas terbaik. Tahun lalu kita kalah pada kelas lain. Tapi kali ini tidak boleh" Naruko menepuk jidat. Baru ingat tentang lomba tahunan itu.

Yang lainnya hanya ber "Oh iya. Aku lupa" dan sebagainya.

Sasuke menatap Naruko di sampingnya. Tatapan yang aneh.

"Heh" Sasuke menginjak kaki gadis di sebelahnya

"Apa sih!"

"Kau harus datang, harus" terdapat penekanan pada kata 'harus'

Seolah mengerti apa yang sasuke maksud, ia hanya menjawab mantap "Aku akan tepati janji" dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

Deg! Jantungnya berdetak cepat, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia berdebar ketika melihat Naruko. Tapi ini aneh sekali. Akhir akhir ini terlalu sering. 'Terlalu sering aku berdebar karna kau' batinnya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hari minggu tiba. Kring kring! .

"Sasuke!" Mikoto berteriak memanggil anaknya. Sasuke turun dengan memakai baju santai dan sepatu cats kesukaannya.

"Naruko di depan"

"Hah?" Sasuke membeo

"Kau mau membiarkannya menunggu lama? Cepat!"

"A-ah i-iya" Sasuke gelagapan menuju tempat parkir, niatnya memakai mobil namun urung ketika melihat Naruko sedang memapah sepedanya.

"Ibu!" Mikoto menoleh

"Ini" kunci mobil itu di lempar kearah tangan Mikoto yang siap menangkap. Sedangkan sasuke sudah mengkayuh sepedanya menuju Naruko. .

"Spesiesmu akan malu jika kau selelet ini" Naruko mengkayuh sepedanya cepat

"Hn. Seperti biasa, monyet selalu mengomel" Gadis itu melotot.

Sasuke tertawa. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menungguku"

"Anggap saja ini balasanku untuk yang setahun lalu"

_'Kau menungguku seperti orang bodoh. Dan aku hanya melewatimu dari dalam kaca mobil. Lalu kau hanya memandangku dengan tatapan kecewa'_

"Aku pikir kau membenciku" Naruko menghentikan sepedanya, membuat sasuke ikut berhenti di sampingnya.

"Mana mungkin" lirihnya

"Seharusnya kau begitu kan" Naruko tersenyum miris.

"Tapi aku tidak mau" Sasuke memalingkan wajah, menatap pepohonan dekat gerbang sekolahnya. Kemudian mata mereka saling bertemu. Sasuke membulatkan tekad nya.

"Orang bilang, yang jatuh cinta pertama kali adalah orang yang kalah"

Naruko menatapnya. Tidak mengerti maksud sasuke.

"Aku kalah, dan aku tidak bisa membencimu" ia tersenyum. Sedetik itu juga Naruko menyadari satu hal, senyuman itu, hanya untuknya. Sasuke tidak pernah tersenyum setulus itu pada teman-teman yang lain, tapi dia selalu tersenyum seperti itu padanya. Walau hanya akan di ejek "senyummu menjijikkan"

Naruko tertawa memegangi perutnya.

Sasuke cengo. Bukankah kata-katanya barusan itu termasuk romantis? Seharusnya reaksi yang ia dapatkan adalah Naruko menatapnya dengan mata berkaca kaca, lalu memeluknya. Bukankah seharusnya begitu? Tapi kenapa monyet kuning ini malah tertawa? Apa monyet memang suka tertawa tidak jelas? Yah, macam cekikikan begitulah

"Kenapa?"

"Jadi.. haha.. kau.. haha.. mengatakan kau, haha, jatuh cinta padaku? Bhahahaha"

"Apa itu lucu?" baiklah, ia mulai kesal

"Sangat lucu. Sampai-sampai aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa"

"Hah? Apa ini? kau berniat menggantung perasaanku?" wajahnya kembali datar

"Aku juga kok, tenang saja" Naruko tersenyum. Mengkayuh sepedanya kembali.

Entah ekspresi seperti apa yang harus Sasuke buat. "Itu maksudnya apa?" tanyanya frustasi.

"Gagak?" Naruko mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke yang kelihatannya sedang tidak ada jiwanya.

"Hei! Pikiranmu sedang pergi kemana?"

"Hah?" akhirnya Sasuke merespon.

'_Astaga, jadi itu hanya khayalanku saja -_-_'

.

Selesai memarkir sepeda, keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju kelasnya. Mengobrol disepanjang jalan. Mereka saling bercerita dengan asyiknya.

Diujung lorong menuju kelas A-Class, terlihat Kiba yang tengah lari ke arah mereka, seperti berusaha bersembunyi dari sesuatu. Membiarkan dirinya berada di belakang punggung Naruko dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi, susah payah berusaha melepaskan Kiba yang menempel pada Naruko. Hingga akhirnya TenTen datang dengan membawa sapu. Eh? Sapu?

"To-tolong! Gadis ganas itu berniat memukulku dengan sapu!" Kiba berusaha menunjuk nunjuk TenTen ketika tangannya sendiri di jepit oleh Sasuke agar menjauh dari Naruko

"Aku tidak akan memukulmu jika kau berbuat baik! Dasar bodoh! Lagipula aku belum memukulmu satu kali pun!"

Kiba menelan ludah paksa. Kepalanya di tolehkan kepada Sasuke yang menahan tangannya di belakang "Kau dengar? Dia berniat memukulku! Kau harus membantukuuuuuuuu" rengeknya

"Gagak, berikan padaku" Naruko mengangkat tangannya. Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya

"Berikan Kiba padaku"

"Kau dengar? Naruko menyuruhmu untuk melepaskanku! Hei Sasuke! lepas. Kau dengar tidak sih? Kau tuli ya?"

Di tengah Kiba yang masih mengoceh ke arah Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya. Naruko memberikan kode berupa kedipan mata pada TenTen. Tak luput dari pandangan Sasuke, ia akhirnya mengerti.

"Ahm.. baiklah, kuserahkan Kiba padamu" pegangan pada Kiba lepas, lalu ia bersembunyi di balik punggung Naruko. Dengan begitu TenTen tidak akan melayangkan sapunya karna takut mengenai Naruko di depannya. "genius" pikirnya. Kiba nyengir.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mendekat dan posisi berubah 180 derajat.

Posisi Naruko yang sejak awal seperti melindunginya dari TenTen, kini berubah menjadi Naruko yang memegangi tangan kirinya sedangkan Sasuke memegang tangan kanannya. Posisi Kiba kini membelakangi TenTen yang membawa sapu di tangannya. Dan selanjutnya, Kiba sudah bisa memprediksi sendiri apa yang akan terjadi pada pantatnya.

"Pukul dia!" kata Sasuke dan Naruko kompak seraya menyeringai.

(Note : dua orang ini memang selalu kompak dalam hal mengerjai orang lain)

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK" Kiba berteriak dan

"PLAKKKK"

Pegangan sapu itu patah.

"Akkkkhhhh sakiiiiiittttt!"

Ketiga saling tatap. Kemudian tertawa bersama melihat Kiba yang mengelus pantatnya.

Sasuke berhenti tertawa pertama kali. "Tunggu!" katanya

"Ada apa?" "Kenapa?"

"Sebenarnya kesalahan apa yang Kiba lakukan?" tanya Sasuke

"Ah iya! Kesalahan seperti apa? Apa dia mengintip rok Hinata lagi? Atau bertengkar lagi dengan Shino? Hm? Seperti panco kemarin?"

TenTen nyengir "Tidak ada kok. Wajahnya saja yang menyebalkan jadi aku ingin memukulnya"

Sasuke dan Naruko shock.

"Oh iya, terimakasih bantuannya" kemudian TenTen kembali ke kelas dengan mood bahagia.

Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruko yang menatap Kiba dengan perasaan bersalah.

Tapi untunglah... Kiba tidak marah terlalu banyak dan mulai bercanda kembali bersama teman-teman yang lain khususnya Sasuke dan Naruko.

Dan kelas mereka pun selesai di renovasi.

'_Haaaahhh melelahkan' mind of Sasuke_

'_Untung Kiba tidak marah besar' mind of Naruko  
><em> 

"Kiba! Kau sudah lupa kejadian kemarin kan?"

"Kau pikir aku pikun?" matanya melotot galak

"Hehehe.. maaf ya.. Kiba"

"Daripada kau terus menggangguku, lebih baik kau urus dulu masalahmu!" menunjuk ke arah Sasuke yang bertampang sangat menyeramkan.

"Hah? Gagak itu kenapa?" menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang berada di pojok ruangan.

"Kau masih bertanya? Wah kesadaranmu sebagai wanita memang kecil sekali ya..." Kiba memperagakan dengan gerakan tangannya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak risih dipandang seram begitu? Hah!" Kiba menepis tangan Naruko yang hendak menyentuhnya. Tak luput dari pandangan Sasuke yang merasa geram dan aura suram bermunculan di sekitarnya.

Temari dan Hinata yang sejak tadi sedang asik mengamati hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka. Mungkin kali ini perkataan Kiba memang ada benarnya. Yah, biasanya yang keluar dari mulutnya kan hanya kalimat sampah tidak berguna, begitulah pikir keduanya.

"Heh Gagak, kau kenapa sih?" Naruko menghampiri tempat pojokan setelah merasa _'dicampakkan' _oleh Kiba

"Jangan mendekat!" masih dengan aura suram yang mungkin hanya monyet pirang saja yang tidak menyadarinya. Shikamaru yang tidur di sofa tak jauh dari keduanya pun ikut terganggu sehingga menutup kedua telinganya.

'Ah orang ini bisanya hanya tidur saja'

"Kau tidak pernah berubah. Sama sekali" Sasuke berpaling meninggalkannya yang tengah mematung tidak mengerti

Memutar tubuhnya.

"Hei teman-teman, apa yang salah denganku?"

Gaara menghela nafas pasrah.

Kiba berdecih memalingkan muka.

Hinata entah kenapa wajahnya bersemu merah.

TenTen memasang muka yaoming :3

Temari hanya kipas kipas tidak mau ikut campur

Shino sedang asik dengan serangganya, namun otaknya memikirkan banyak hal.

Ino memutar matanya bosan, dalam hati ia iri pada Naruko.

Dan Shikamaru? Sudahlah jangan ditanya. Nanti kau mengganggu tidurnya.

Gadis pirang yang tidak mengerti malah tambah tidak mengerti sama sekali. Hari ini hari yang cukup membuatnya bingung.

Kiba yang entah kenapa bersikap seperti tadi dan Sasuke yang entah kenapa juga bersikap seperti itu. Bahkan membuatnya kesal dengan kalimat terakhirnya.

"_Kau tidak pernah berubah. Sama sekali"_ tiba-tiba suara Sasuke bergema dalam telinganya, ekspresi wajahnya yang sulit di artikan. Semua terekam dalam pikirannya.

"Cih! Gagak-suram-tembok itu! Tentu saja aku tidak pernah berubah! MEMANGNYA AKU POWER RANGERS?! HAH!" teriaknya frustasi menghentak hentakkan kakinya.

Sedangkan ketujuh temannya yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan membaca malah sampai menutup telinga karna begitu berisik. Bahkan Shikamaru sampai terjatuh dari sofa dari saking kagetnya.

"Heh gadis perkasa! Bisa kau kecilkan suaramu? Berniat membuatku TULI hah?" tanya Shikamaru kesal sambil mengurek ngurek telinganya.

Yang lain hanya mengangguk. Setuju dengan Shikamaru.

Naruko tertunduk lesu "Entah kenapa aku merasa paling bodoh disini" kakinya di seret keluar ruangan.

Delapan temannya saling pandang

"Dia tidak tersinggung kan?" tanya Shikamaru dengan tangan menunjuk Naruko yang menutup pintu. Entah hendak pergi kemana.

Ketujuhnya menggeleng. Tidak tau.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Merasa ada yang salah dengan Sasuke, ia memutuskan untuk mencarinya dan mendapatkan sebuah penjelasan. Sejak dulu ia tahu, sifat utama seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah Egoisme. Egosentris.

Setahun yang lalu, sebelum kepergiannya ke Amerika. Ia sempat bertengkar hebat dengan Sasuke. Penyebabnya?

Pertama, Naruko tidak datang saat Tim Sasuke sedang bertanding melawan Tim Sasori.

Kedua, Naruko mengingkari janjinya untuk makan bersama perayaan naik kelas.

Ketiga, Naruko tersenyum pada Laki-laki lain.

Keem—

"STOP STOP! Kenapa malah menghitung kesalahanku? Akh!"

Tapi, tidak kah kau sadar? Ia marah karna kau lebih mementingkan hal lain daripada dirinya.

.

Keesokan harinya Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah, membuat Naruko merasa bersalah atas apa yang memang tidak ia mengerti, Sasuke tidak menjawab pesannya, tidak mengangkat telponnya. Sehingga ia putuskan untuk mendatangi kediaman Uchiha sepulang sekolah.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, masih dengan pakaian seragam sekolah, menekan nekan bel di dekat pagar.

Penjaga itu datang, menyuruhnya masuk.

Mikoto membukakan pintu, ada sedikit rasa terkejut pada ekspresinya kemudian menyeret Naruko untuk masuk.

Mikoto berbisik "Kalian sedang ada masalah?"

"Hah?"

"Hm.. kau temui dia dikamarnya. Dia tidak makan sejak tadi pagi"

Mengerti maksud dari sang bibi, ia pun mulai berlari keatas, menuju kamar Sasuke.

.

Tok tok tok

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau makan!"

Throw!

Bercak merah membasahi baju putihnya.

"Akkhh! Siapa yang melem—"

"Kau payah! Sebenarnya apa sih yang terjadi padamu!? Aku membawakanmu tomat karna ku dengar kau sakit. Tapi yang kulihat adalah kau tengah bermalas malasan seperti bocah!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya, kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah!"

"Aku sakit" memalingkan muka.

"Sakit? Hah" nadanya sedikit mencemooh, membuat Sasuke menatap tidak suka.

"Kalau kau memang sakit, berarti yang sakit adalah otakmu!" Naruko melempar tumpukan tomat di atas lantai, dan berjalan pergi menjauhi Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap seorang wanita paruh baya yang berada di sisi pintu kamarnya.

"Kejar dia, nak" wanita itu tersenyum.

Lalu seperti seekor gagak yang terbang melintasi gelapnya malam, iapun segera berlari untuk mengejar cahayanya.

Naruko berlari tanpa peduli Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mengejarnya. Mempercepat lari, menuju keluar pintu gerbang sebelum sebuah tangan kekar menangkapnya dan memeluk dari belakang. Nafasnya tak teratur.

A-apa yang k-kau lakukan, gagak bodoh?" Naruko meronta-ronta minta di lepaskan.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, ia merasa seperti Dejavu mendadak.

"Kumohon, biarkan tetap seperti ini" suaranya lirih, membuat Naruko terdiam.

.

"Sasuke, sebenarnya kau kena—" ucapannya terpotong seketika. Sasuke memutar tubuh gadis di pelukannya hingga saling berhadapan.

Naruko terbelalak. Sasuke mencium bibirnya. Dengan sedikit kasar. Sasuke menekan-nekan pinggang Naruko agar menempel pada tubuhnya. Tak bisa memberontak, akhirnya Naruko memilih pasrah dan mulai menikmati ciuman itu.

Memejamkan mata, mengingat entah berapa kali Sasuke menciumnya. Tidak, bukan di bibir.

Tapi di kening _Ketika ulangtahunku yang ke 12 tahun_

Di pipi _Ketika aku dan Sasuke mendapat penghargaan the best custom in carnival_

Dan di tangan _Ketika acara pesta dansa di rumah Kiba, 7 tahun yang lalu_

.

Ciuman itu berlangsung lama, Naruko memukul pundak Sasuke agar melepas ciumannya yang semakin lama semakin panas.

Sasuke menempelkan hidungnya pada bibir Naruko, menghirup aroma jeruk dan mint yang bercampur menjadi satu.

"Kau seharusnya mengerti karna aku sudah menciummu di bibir" Sasuke tersenyum seraya membersihkan saliva yang sedikit menetes di sudut bibir Naruko.

Mereka saling tatap.

"Kau.. mencintaiku?"

Pernah di suatu ketika, saat usia keduanya masih 10 tahun, Itachi pernah menjelaskan tentang beberapa ciuman. Seperti ciuman di kening yang menandakan sebuah kepercayaan, ciuman di pipi menandakan kasih sayang dan di bibir, pertanda bahwa ia mencintaimu.

"Kau bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke

"Sasuke, sebenarnya, aku sudah tahu sejak lama tapi—"

Sasuke menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir gadis itu "Kalau hanya untuk menolakku, aku tidak terima"

Tatapannya berubah garang "Gagak bodoh! Aku tidak menolakmu! Dengarkan aku dulu, atau aku akan menggigit tanganmu!"

Sasuke menurunkan jarinya.

"Aku sudah tahu sejak lama, dan aku juga menyukai—"

"Mencintai!"

"Oke! Ya mencintai! Dan jangan potong kalimatku!"

"Baiklah" Sasuke mengulum senyum.

"Dan aku merasa tidak nyaman karna kita memulainya sebagai seorang teman dekat. Rasanya, aku tidak bisa menyukai sahabatku sendiri" menundukkan wajahnya yang merona

"Sudah selesai kau bicara?"

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak peduli apa tanggapanmu. Yang penting, sekarang kau adalah kekasihku"

Sasuke mengangkat Naruko ala bridal style, membawanya kembali kedalam rumah.

_Karna aku mencintaimu tanpa syarat, tanpa opini, dan tanpa penolakan!_

_Ya, seperti bunga melati yang selalu tumbuh di tanah yang ia kehendaki. Dan semacam melati yang sangat kau sukai._

END


End file.
